1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to motion estimation algorithms and more particularly to a method of filtering an image of a video sequence from spurious motion effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Algorithms of motion estimation generally identify corresponding pixels of two successive images (frames), typically pixels pertaining to a same object depicted in the two frames.
Essentially there are three different types of motion estimation algorithms:                optical flux estimation algorithms [1], wherein motion is estimated pixel by pixel for each frame;        local motion estimation algorithms, wherein for each block of pixels of an image a corresponding motion vector is calculated. An example of motion algorithms of this type are the so-called block matching algorithms [2, 3, 4, 5];        global motion estimation algorithms [6], wherein a single motion vector is calculated for every frame.        